Danganronpa: The Desperate Search for Hope
by KouhaiOP
Summary: My own version of what happened between the time that the six survivors escape Hope's Peak Academy and when they join Future Foundation.
1. Chapter 1

DANGANRONPA: THE DESPERATE SEARCH FOR HOPE

CHAPTER 1: THE OUT SIDE WORLD

NAEGI'S POV

Everyone stood in front of the iron door that lead to the outside world. I held the remote that opened the door in my right hand. I looked at Kirigiri-san for confirmation. As she nodded I flipped the lid that was covering the red button open. The switch said 'Emergency Override'. I looked at everyone and pressed the button. As the doors opened, a thought crossed my mind. Where will we all go? Asahina-san said she was going to look for a donut shop, but if the video that Enoshima Junko showed us was true then we have no where to go. As the doors opened my fear had come true. Nothing was left. Nothing but ruins, buildings were collapsed, cars were on fire.

"What are we gonna do?!" Hagakure exclaimed.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Fukawa-san was holding her braids and was looking scared like usual.

"Calm down everyone, there's still hope...somewhere." I tried to reassure them but I wasn't really successful.

"For now let's check up on our families to see if there okay." Togami-kun suggests.

"Let's start with mine because my house is the closest." Kirigiri-san says.

"Yeah, let's do that." I agree with Kirigiri-san. We started walking down the street, everyone was frightened, but I'm sure we'll make it through one way or another...hopefully...

TO BE CONTINUED...

AUTHORS NOTES: Hello everyone, first off I wanted to say thanks for reading the first part of my fan fiction. Second of all I wanted to say I don't own any of the characters or anime or game. I only own the story.

Next, if someone out there has a similar story then this one then I'm sorry and it's complete coincidence. I do not mean to copy any ones story, thanks.

I'll be trying to update 1-3 parts a day if possible more. Pages from now on will contain more content then this part did. (500-1000 words). Anyway once again thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this story.


	2. Chapter 2 Scattered Memories part 1

DANGANRONPA: THE DESPERATE SEARCH FOR HOPE

CHAPTER 2: SCATTERED MEMORIES

NAEGI'S POV

When we arrived at Kirigiri-san's house there was nothing left. Just piles of bricks and wood. Kirigiri-san looked horrified. I looked to the ground clenching my teeth. The thing that really pissed me off was the fact her house was the only demolished house on the block. I'm guessing this was Enoshima's doing, damn her. Kirigiri-san quickly regained her calmness, she turned around and looked at us.

"Alright, who's next." She asked surprising calm.

"How can you be so calm about this!?" Asahina-san asked Kirigiri-san.

"We don't have time to be moping around, let's go." I look at her mystified as she starts walking again. The rest of us just stood there. Finally I found the courage to speak up.

"It's getting dark we should rest for the night." I suggested. It's true it was gettng really dark but I actually just wanted to give Kirigiri-san some time to process her feelings.

"But...where will we stay." Asahina-san made a good point.

"For now let's check this building" Togami-kun said pointing to a big building across from the wreckage.

"That used to be a hotel." Kirigiri-san said.

"Perfect!" Hagakure-kun exclaimed. As we walked inside the building I heard a low grumbling sound from my stomach. We took as much food we could carry with some plastic bags that we found in the principal's office, but we haven't eaten since we left Hope Peak's Academy.

"No one's here." Asahina-san stated. True no one was at the the reception desk.

"But...isn't it kinda weird that this building is still standing." Hagakure-kun asked.

"Yeah, somethings not right here." Togami-kun said. We walked down the hallway which lead to a stair case. On the second floor there were a total of 10 rooms. 4 with 4 beds, 3 with 2, 2 with 3, and 1 with 1. We decided to take two rooms across from each other. Girls in one room and boys in another.

Before we parted we split the food evenly. We didn't talk much. I finished my apple and went to bed.

30 minutes later...

I can't fall asleep. The horrifying image of Kirigiri-san's house made me worry if my family was okay. And I was worried about Kirigiri-san. I got out of my bed and opened the door slowly. When I opened it Kirigiri-san was standing in the hallway.

"Ah..um..what are you doing up this late." I asked her.

"I could ask you the same question." She retaliated.

"Haha...I couldn't sleep." I replied.

"Yeah? Me neither." She said.

"Where were you going?" She asks. I was on my way to explore the third floor...that's what I wanted to tell her but I was cut off by a loud bang.

"What was that?!" I asked.

"It came from the third floor." Kirigiri-san said and rushed to the set of stairs.

"Hey wait, don't go off on your own." I call out but she just keeps going. I ran up the stairs but when I got there no one was there.

"Kirigiri-san." I whisper. At the end of the hallway was a set of glass doors that lead outside. On the other side of the door was a pool. I was about to open the door when someone grapped my mouth and pulled me in the room on my right.

He told put a finger to his...no her lips. I realized it was Kirigiri-san. I nodded in agreement. She let go of my mouth.

"What's wrong?" As I asked her she pointed to the glass doors. When I took a closer look at the pool I could see it was dried out, but there was someone in it..no to be more precise two people. On the left stood a man pointing what looked like to be a gun at the girl on the right side of the pool. But what really shocked me wasn't the gun the guy was holding. What really shocked me was the guys middle finger, right there on his middle was a ring, but not just any ring. There no mistaking it, it was a Monobear ring.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3: Scattered Memories part 2

DANGANRONPA: THE DESPERATE SEARCH FOR HOPE

CHAPTER 3: SCATTERED MEMORIES

KIRIGIRI'S POV

I watched as Naegi-kun just stood there frozen.

"W-what is this." Naegi-kun asked. I too, was extremely shocked by what I found. It feels like even now Monokuma still haunts us.

"Does that mean, that man is connected to Monokuma?" Naegi-kun asked.

"Most likely." I replied.

"But...we saw Enoshima killed...so is just an underling." He asked.

"We shouldn't jump to any conclusions just yet." I told him.

"Yeah...your right." He replied. He shifted his look to the girl on the other end of the gun.

"But regardless, she's in danger. We have to do something." As Naegi-kun said that he ran out of the room and opened the door to the outdoor pool. I ran after him.

"Hey!" I called out to him. When I got outside I stood there frozen the man who was pointing the gun at the girl, had a gun pointed at Naegi, while at the same time pointing one at the girl.

"What are you doing here?" Naegi-kun asked the man, with no response, Naegi took a step forward.

"Show me your hands!" The man yelled at us. We both put our hands in the air.

"Let's just talk this over." Naegi-kun tried to persuade the man with the guns.

"No identification?" The man asked.

"Identification?" I asked in confusion. After I told him that, to my surprise he put the gun pointing at Naegi away. Naegi put his hands down. Shortly after I did the same.

"What are you doing?" I asked the man.

"That's none of your concern." He replied calmly.

"Help! He's going to kill me!" After the girl finished her sentence Naegi ran in between the line of fire.

"Naegi-kun, get back here!" I yelled.

"You have no idea what your getting yourself into." The man said calmly still pointing the gun at Naegi.

"I'd like to ask you a question. Why are you wearing that ring?" Naegi asked.

"...you'll find out soon enough." He replied. What does that mean. No wait that's not our concern right now.

"Naegi-kun! Get out of there." I told him. I heard a click from the gun and my body moved on its own. I ran to the sidenof the man and pushed the gun down. The gun went off, shooting the floor beside Naegi.

"Your misunderstanding." He gave me a cold, lifeless look.

"You almost shot him!" I retaliated.

"I was trying to save his life. That girl is very dangerous." He said pointing to the girl behind Naegi. When I looked closer at the girl, I could see her with a devilish smile.

"Naegi-kun get back..." I was cut off by a big cracking sound. Where the man shot earlier on the pool floor a crack started to form. After that the whole pool started to crumble. Naegi-kun and the girl fell under the debris making it impossible to see them.

"Naegi!" I shouted, about to jump into the debris, but the man with the Monokuma ring stopped me. After the debris cleared up, there was no one there.

"Where did they go!?" I shouted.

"They were most likely dropped to the underground tunnel." The man said calmly.

"Underground tunnel?" I asked.

"There lives are in there own hands now."

"What do you mean?!" I asked.

"Well...if they decide to go right they'll reach the exit down the road." He said.

"And if they go left...?" He didn't answer.

"Take me to your team." He said.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
